Exposing The Fragments
by kaminx
Summary: A bunch of poems and pieces revolving around Riki x Iason. There is no particular order or topics.
1. FRAGMENT ONE

**FRAGMENT ONE**

—

Screaming in pain, unheard to selective ears

Thrusting deeper inside, dark eyes shed tears

Grasping onto blonde hair, gentle fingertips

Clinging to confusion, many bites and nips

—

Exiled in Eos, the Ugly Duckling

Suffocating hate, forever deemed nothing

Black like night, in a place of bright day

Day in and out, scheduled and replayed

—

Gasping and pleading, grant release

Tightening pains, screams increase

Erection straining, tears dripping

Disobedience _always_ equals whipping

—

Eyes piercing, a thousand pins and needles

Dragged around on a leash, looking so feeble

Ugly Mongrel, the Pet of a Blondie

No one else will ever, _ever_ want thee

—

Crimson sheets, whips and chains

Fucked raw, only pain remains

Denied release, nothing escapes convulsing lips

Master proceeds, pushing forward tanned hips

—

Humiliation and shame.

 _Again._

And.

 _Again._

—

Abandon The Pride.

 _NO_

Where to run.

 _NO_

Where to hide.

Wouldn't it be better.

If the Pet just died?

—

Isolation beyond hope, there is no where to go

Master doesn't understand why the Pet says no

Master leaves Pet alone all day

The Pet is lonely, but refuses to say

—

Master returns, worn out and tired

Guilt stabs heart, do as required

In his gentle arms, Pet sleeps so tight

How can something so wrong, feel so right?


	2. FRAGMENT TWO

**FRAGMENT TWO**

—

Master's hand

On the Pet's backside

And each hit

Cracks the Pet's pride

—

Apologize and be forgiven

Bruises that ache

Or end up bed ridden

Over a simple mistake

—

Discolourations spread

Chastised flesh

Hot salty tears shed

Continue to thresh

—

Master asks

Mongrel howls a plea

Is the lesson learned?

He has paid the fee

—

Whimpering and sobbing

Anguished cries

Flesh painfully throbbing

Piercing blue eyes

—

Master pities the boy

Mongrel crawls to his lap

Master pets his toy

This love is a trap

—

Master's soft voice

Can heal any pain

Mongrel promises to never

Do it again


	3. FRAGMENT THREE

**FRAGMENT THREE**

—

Pet wakes up screaming

Realizes he was dreaming

Blondie's open arms

Protects him from harm

—

Leans back into embrace

Heart regains slow pace

Blondie promised he won't throw him away

Not tomorrow or the very next day

—

There should be no fear

But still the dark eyes tear

Gentle fingers wipe the eyes

Soft kisses silence the cries

—

You're mine

You belong to me

And together

We shall always be


	4. FRAGMENT FOUR

**FRAGMENT FOUR**

—

Spooning together tightly

Panting Pet

The routine is nightly

Covered in sweat

—

Master pulls him close

Inhales his scent

Obtained daily dose

Mongrel is spent


	5. FRAGMENT FIVE

**FRAGMENT FIVE**

—

White gloved molestation

Mongrel gives in

To Master's predation

Triumphant grin

—

Quivering lips

Fabric rips

Tightening grips

Gentle nips

—

Frigid blue eyes

Penetrating gaze

Moans and cries

Intoxicated daze

—

White gloved molestation

Mongrel gives in

To Master's predation

And pleasure within


	6. FRAGMENT SIX

**FRAGMENT SIX**

—

Aphrodisiac

Much frustration

Blue eyed maniac

Forced duration

—

Forgive this whore

For what he's done

He'll never do it again

As long as he lives

—

Pumped full of these drugs

All due to cheating

Gloved hand in hair tugs

Never ending secreting

—

Aphrodisiacs

Sinking

S

I

N

K

I

N

G

Deeper into his body

—

D

E

E

P

E

R

And deeper into his core

He promises he won't

Do it anymore

—

It was all a plot

To anger the Master

Penis remains taught

Fingers move faster

—

I'll make you cum

As many times as it takes

And when I'm done

You'll have regret your mistakes

—

Forgive this Mongrel

For what he's done

He lives for you Master

You're the only one


	7. FRAGMENT SEVEN

**FRAGMENT SEVEN**

—

These blue eyes watch

Every single day

The emotions that flicker

Across your exotic beauty

Tell me

Why must you refuse me?

—

Do I not care for you

And your well being?

You are my precious Pet

And always will be

—

Must you fight against yourself

Your pride

Every single day?

Fight against my love

Again and again

—

When will you see

That in my eyes you are more

These blue eyes crave to see

The day you realize

What you mean to me

—

You are much more

Than what you may believe

You think I do not

Love you beyond a Pet

—

How can I show you?

That my love runs deeper?

These blue eyes

Mourn as they wait

For that fateful day

—

One day

I hope to hold you

In these arms

Not as Pet and Master

But as lovers united

By our true feelings

—

I patiently await that day


	8. FRAGMENT EIGHT

**FRAGMENT EIGHT**

—

"Where the fuck are my cigarettes?" an enraged voice demanded down the hall. "Iason! I swear to God if you're hiding them I'll...!"

"Oh? You'll what?" Iason inquired, glancing up from his book while resting.

"I'll never let you touch me again, fucker!"

Iason set his book down and rose to his feet. Riki saw the action, immediately regretting his tone and words as he started to back away. "Come, Riki," the man ordered, his tone demanding obedience.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I wasn't...!" Riki panicked, backing away as the Blondie continued to approach.

Iason snagged his Pet in his arms, "Why do you need those poisoned sticks? They are bad for you."

"Habit," he spat. "Please, just give them back!"

"What makes you think I have them?"

"Unless a brand new package grew legs and walked away, I'm pretty sure you took them!"

"Fair enough." He gripped onto the mongrel's chin. "And if I do have them? What are you going to do?"

"Give them to me!"

"Your behavior isn't supporting your hopes of obtaining what you want."

"Iason! Just gimme my damn cigs back! I need one, I'm going insane!"

"Maybe you should quit? They aren't good for you anyways."

" _Iason_!" Riki cried out in exasperation, gripping onto the blonde's shirt, "Gimme my damn cigarettes!"

"Very well." Iason walked away and pulled the pack out from a drawer. "Are these them?"

Immediately upon seeing them Riki hurried over to snatch them and smiled as he captured the pack and hurried to the balcony.

Iason calmly followed, watching as his Pet started to open the box. He pressed his lips together to hold his laughter back as his blue eyes danced with amusement.

Riki eyed him suspiciously, but pulled one from the pack and put it into his mouth. He grabbed onto his lighter and was about to light it when he tasted something sweet. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and eyed if carefully. "You fucker," Riki growled, glaring at Iason. "These are fucking chocolate cigarettes!"

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


	9. FRAGMENT NINE

**FRAGMENT NINE**

—

Quiet nights

Such as this

Are the pinnacle

Of my bliss

—

You sleeping tightly

In my arms

Protected from all

Your fears

And harms

—

I pull you closer

Feeling your heartbeat

Beneath my hand

That precious

Sound

—

Your dark eyes

Peek open

Such a soft gaze

It pierces my heart

—

I brush my fingertips

Through your hair

You lean into

My touch

—

Sleepy black eyes

I kiss the tired eyelids

Sleep my love

Gentle caress

—

Quiet nights

Such as this

Remind me that you

Are the pinnacle

Of my bliss


	10. FRAGMENT TEN

**FRAGMENT TEN  
**

—

"Give. Me. My. Fucking cigarettes!" Riki snapped, throwing the chocolate one over the edge of the balcony. "Shit!" He checked the pack, seeing if there were any real ones left before throwing it to the ground. "Iason, give me my god damn cigarettes!"

"Profanity, Riki," Iason warned, leaning in the doorway. "Anymore and I will have you gagged."

"Fuck sake Iason, I'm losing my mind!" Riki insisted, charging forward. "Stop playing and gimme my cigs!"

"I think it'll be good if you quit," the Blondie defended, reaching out to catch his Mongrel and stroke him face affectionately. "I don't want any harm to come to you. I want you healthy for as long as possible."

"I'm this close to jumping off that balcony, Iason. I _need_ a cigarette!"

"Don't be dramatic. And doing such an action will not get you anything but death."

"I'd rather be dead than craving a cigarette!" Riki growled, pulling his hair. "You have _no idea_ what it's like!"

"Thank Jupiter I don't, you're acting like a wild dog on the urge of ripping its own tail off."

Riki screamed in frustration, storming back into the home to rip open drawers. "Where are they?!"

Iason blinked, cool as a cucumber as his pet started to rip through the premises. "Riki."

"Where are they?"

"Riki!"

Riki froze on instinct, knowing that tone meant worse punishment if disobeyed. He spun around and glared at the Blondie who calmly returned his gaze. "Just give me the cigarettes!"

"No."

Riki gnashed his teeth together, "I hate you! All you do is steal everything from me! All my rights, freedoms and more! I hate—!" A sudden and hard hit sent him flying backwards into the wall, a cry escaped his lips as pain shot through him.

"You hate me, hmm?" Iason asked, walking forward and leaning over the boy.

"You fucker," Riki hissed, rubbing his hurt cheek. A tear slipped out and he bit his lip to keep from crying more. He just wanted a fucking cigarette, why all of a sudden did it matter?

Iason crouched down before his mongrel, stroking the bitten lips. "Is there something wrong with wanting you healthy, pet?"

"I _am_ healthy!"

"But cigarettes are _not_ healthy for _you_."

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn!"

"But, I do." Iason leaned in, pinning his mongrel to the wall while capturing the mouth in a kiss. He dominated the boy's mouth, teasing all the right spots with his tongue.

Riki pushed away, unable to breathe. "Stop...haa..." He turned his head away to catch his breath.

Iason wrapped his arms around his mongrel and rose, holding firmly onto the struggling pet. He silently carried the protesting boy down the hallway and to the bedroom.

"No, no! Iason! Please, I didn't mean it!" Riki pleaded, thrashing around in the hold. He tried to crawl away, gripping onto the Blondie's clothing on his back and then wiggling his sore hips like crazy.

"Enough, Riki." Iason entered the bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"No!" Riki howled, scampering to the edge of the bed to get away from the Blondie. "I'm still sore, Iason! I can't...!"

Iason calmly sat on the end of the bed. "I'll make you a deal. If you can go one week without cigarettes, I'll take you on a short trip out of Eos, Tanagura or wherever you wish, five times for the next five months. You can pick wherever dates you wish to leave and I'll plan my schedule around it. Do we have a deal?"

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


	11. FRAGMENT ELEVEN

**FRAGMENT ELEVEN**

—

 _Thank you to Black Kitty for helping me on this one~_ ❤

—

Riki sat at the table, fidgeting his hands and tapping his foot on the ground quickly. He just needed a cigarette, one measly cigarette would end the pain...!

Iason glanced to his pet, noticing the slight tremor in the table because of his fidgeting movements. "Still still, pet. You're shaking the table."

Riki stopped his foot tapping and sighed deeply. He picked up his fork and poked around his plate, but made no attempt to try and eat. It wasn't good he craved, it was the taste of the addicting cigarettes that his palette desired.

"Eat, Riki, before it gets cold," Iason instructed.

"I'm not hungry," Riki growled, leaning back to brush his fingers through his hair and then cross his arms.

"Cal worked hard to prepare this meal," Iason reminded. "And I expect your plate to be absolutely empty if you want to leave this table."

"I'm not hungry!" Riki yelled, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up.

Iason stared into Riki's eyes with a coldness that could freeze meat. "Sit down."

Riki plunked down, stabbing into he food and shoving it into his mouth angrily.

"We had a deal, Riki," Iason frigidly stated. "Unless you suddenly have come to love Eos and never wish to leave?"

"I...I just want my cigarettes!" Riki whined loudly, stabbing his food and squirting liquid onto the table cloth before cramming more food into his mouth.

Iason sipped his wine, "As punishment for your unruly behavior you won't get any dessert." His eyes glanced to Cal who was bringing out another bottle of wine. "Put the dessert and other sweets away."

"What?" Riki sputtered, looking from Cal then to Iason in disbelief. "Come on, Iason! Please don't do this! I didn't do anything!"

"You caused unnecessary noise and have disrupted our meal, Riki." The blonde glared at him, "Now eat quietly, pet. One more word and I will gag you and bring out the taming wand."

Riki ground his teeth together, swallowing back his retorts and forced the food into his mouth. He glanced up to see the blue eyes watching his every move.

"Good boy," he praised, finishing off his own meal with a few more bites.

—

Riki leaned back, his plate now empty and his temper flaring more than a cat left outside in the rain. He glared at Iason, his voice full of venom, "May I be excused?"

A curt nod freed him from his tormentor, he immediately went to his room and crawled into his bed.

"Stupid Iason," he growled lowly, grabbing onto a pillow and hugging it. He was gonna go crazy if he didn't get a cigarette soon, he needed something to help. He couldn't just go cold turkey.

After awhile, a figure appeared in the doorway. "Riki," the Blondie called.

Riki sat up, launching the pillow at the man who merely caught it. "What do you want, you bastard?"

"Watch your tone," Iason warned. "I've been benevolent with letting your profanity slip."

"Piss off, you fucker!"

"I warned you." Iason strode forward, immediately catching the cussing Mongrel and throwing him over his knee and yanking the squirming protesting young man's pants down.

"Let go! You bastard!" A hard smack landed on his ass, earning a yelp before he grit his teeth and help back his cries.

"What's the matter?" Iason taunted, landing another hard hit. "Your mouth is awfully quiet now, Riki. Why is that?" He shoved his fingers inside the Mongrel's mouth, "Is your mouth lonely, Riki? Do you need something in it?"

"Hnmmm...!" Riki murmured, trying to force the fingers invading his mouth out. "Mmmff!"

Iason stroked the top of the young man's mouth, before stroking his other sensitive parts. "How does that feel?" he whispered, watching as Riki shuddered. He slipped his other hand down to Riki's penis and started to tease the secreting member. "You like this, don't you?"

"Mm!" Riki moaned, squirming in the hold and trying to close his legs. So good, it felt so good! But he would never admit it, he'd rather kill himself than admit it.

The Blondie pulled his fingers from the slobbering mouth and then transferred them to the boy's twitching hole, "Or is _this_ mouth lonely perhaps?"

—

Riki laid on the bed, thoroughly exhausted and panting as Iason had just let him come after teasing and fucking him for what seemed like forever. It had to have been at least four hours since lunchtime.

Iason ran his fingers along the hot lips, "Are you calmed down now?" he inquired.

Riki grunted and rolled away from the touch, but Iason captured him and pulled him close. "You know I do everything I do because I love you, don't you Riki?"

Again Riki grunted, too tired to speak. He did know that Iason was just trying to look out for his health, but did he really have to be so bloody mean about it? A tear slipped out from his tired eyes and a warm finger caught it with a gentle brush.

"I hurt you," he whispered, kissing the tanned cheek. "Let me make it up to you..."

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


	12. FRAGMENT TWELVE

**FRAGMENT TWELVE**

—

Riki ambled through the hallway to the living space and immediately plunked down on the luxurious sofa. He was so tired and his cravings were out of this world. But he did it! Today was the day!

Iason stepped in and observed the state of his mongrel, "Today is the day is it not?"

Riki only nodded, he was too tired and incapable of speech as he was shaking from the cravings, but he actually felt a lot better health wise. He heard Iason walk away and didn't dare move. He closed his eyes, trying to contain himself and nearly wept as he felt something pushed between his lips. He could taste it, the taste he had craved so immensely!

Iason pulled back as his pet shot upward and ran to the balcony to light the toxic stick. Within seconds smoke fluttered through the air and his pet inhaled the toxic chemicals. Part of him was extremely displeased by the habit, because it was bad for Riki.

The Blondie carefully migrated to the balcony and stood behind the pet. "Thank...thank you..." Riki managed between inhaling.

"Our deal still applies," Iason reminded. "You have earned it."

"I did?" Riki questioned. "But...I fought you..."

Iason shook his head, "That was to be expected." He hugged Riki from behind. "You are permitted to smoke again."

Riki's eyes widened. "Bu...wha...?"

"You will be allowed _five_ a day," Iason decided. "No more than that. I'm going to ween you off of them slowly."

Riki inhaled the smoke, wrapping his arm around Iason as his action of gratitude. "Thanks..." he whispered. "You...you understand why you can't just cut me off from them, right?"

"I do," Iason agreed. "However, I wanted you to see that you were capable of doing it. And look, you gained something did you not?"

Riki nodded, he was definitely looking forward to the time outside of Eos. He turned away and continued smoking his cigarette, with Iason still behind him. He was still mad at Iason for putting him through hell, but he would be mad later— fearing he'd lose his cig.

Once done, he accepted the breath mint from the Blondie and ate it. The moment it was done, Iason's lips were on his as they kissed him deeply. "Where do you want to go?"

Riki pulled back. "Anywhere," he huffed, but was once again taken over by the Blondies talented lips and tongue.

"Then anywhere we shall go," Iason whispered back.

 **—**

 **PART ONE END**


	13. FRAGMENT THIRTEEN

**FRAGMENT THIRTEEN**

— _The Little Intruder_ —

 **—**

"Where is he?" Iason queried, handing his cloak off to Daryl.

"He was out for awhile, but then came home abruptly," Daryl answered. "He hasn't come out of his room, except once when he asked for a glass of warm milk."

Iason frowned, Riki usually hated to drink milk. "Continue preparations for supper, but keep everything warm in case we are late."

"Yes, Master."

Iason strode across the room, going into the portal which lead to the pet room. Immediately Riki sat up straight and hid the object, he watched Iason stare him down with narrowed blue spheres. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Riki lied. "I was sleeping and you scared me!"

Iason frowned, watching his pet for any signs of suspicious movement. "You're hiding something from me and lying. If you don't admit it now I will punish you."

Riki gritted his teeth, knowing he couldn't hide it forever. He pulled the little puffball from out behind the pillows. It released a mew as it blinked its blue eyes, looking around in confusion.

"Where did you get _that_?" Iason hissed, slowly walking forward.

"I found it," he answered, holding the little kitten to his chest as it clawed its way up his black shirt.

Iason watched, a bit amused as the kitten scaled it's way up Riki, it's tiny body shaking and its thin tail between its legs. "This is why you asked for warm milk?" he inquired, sitting down on the bed.

"I tried to get him to eat, but he wouldn't," Riki worried. "I didn't know what to do..." He looked up into Iason's blue eyes. "Please don't kill it."

Iason merely blinked, "Do you wish to keep it?" Maybe a companion would make Riki more obedient and happy to be at home?

"I dunno, I just couldn't let him starve or die," Riki explained, motioning to the skinny body of the white kitten. "Can...Can I?"

Iason considered for a moment. "If you come and obediently stay with me during the mandatory pet soirée tomorrow, you can keep it."

"Really?" Riki asked, his eyes wide.

Iason nodded, watching the little white kitten climb from one of Riki's shoulders to the other. He was more mesmerized to see Riki smiling in between trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying the little creature. "Have you given it a name?" he inquired.

"I was thinking maybe Cloud," Riki admitted, pulling the playful ball of fur into his arms. "Does he not look like a puffy white cloud?"

Iason raised an eyebrow, "A rather small cumulonimbus cloud."

Riki set the little kitten down, watching as it made it's way to Iason. It struggled and shook with each step until it finally climbed onto Iason's white slacks and fell into his lap. With an elegant hand, Iason picked up the kitten and placed him in his other gloved hand before turning it around to get a 360 degree view.

"He's really skinny, Iason," Riki commented.

"Yes, it seems so." Iason set the kitten down, stroking it with one gloved finger a few times, but stopped when it mewed. "I will take it to Raoul and see if there is anything wrong with it and if maybe he can give it some antibiotics."

"Can't we just take it to a vet?"

"We can, but I believe Raoul will know something from his profession and it may save us some time," Iason noted. "It looks like it's ready to die shortly if we don't get something figured out." Iason set the kitten down on the bed, watching it fall down a few times before reaching Riki. "I will give him a call. But Riki?"

Riki looked up, "Yeah...I got it... I'll behave at the pet soirée."

Iason nodded. "I'll be back shortly."

—

 **To Be Continued**


	14. FRAGMENT FOURTEEN

**FRAGMENT FOURTEEN**

— _The Little Intruder_ —

 **—**

Thank you to _Black Kitty77_ for Beta Reading~❤

 **—**

Iason picked up the kitten, placing it in one of his hands, he carefully grasped onto it. He didn't want to kill the thing, but he didn't want it to run away—that would be an unnecessary hassle.

Riki watched tensely, afraid that Iason might crush or just let Raoul dispose of the creature. He was surprised that Iason had agreed to let him keep it in the first place, he thought that the moment he revealed his secret it was doomed. "Be...be careful with it, kay?"

Iason nodded, noticing the worry stricken pet. "I will bring it back and hopefully in a healthier state," the blonde promised.

Riki watched the Blondie disappear through the portal, he hoped the man would honor his agreement. If the kitten came back harmed or deceased, he would never behave at any pet soirée.

—

Raoul blinked, looking from Iason to the weak mewing kitten. "I did not think you were serious."

The kitten released another weak and painful mew, and Iason stroked the tiny white puff of fur, silencing it. "Can you do something or not?" he asked.

Raoul gestured for him to set it down on the examination table while he pulled some gloves on. He started to poke and prod around, feeling for anything out of place. "Hmm," the green eyed Blondie hummed, feeling the kitten's tummy. He then checked the kittens gums and noted that they were paler. "I think your little bundle of fur has a parasite."

"Can you help it?" Iason demanded, watching the kitten fall down as if it couldn't stand anymore.

"I can combine a few things and use it as a worming serum," Raoul agreed, walking away to go create something.

The kitten mewed pathetically and Iason felt inclined to reach out and touch it, surprised when the kitten leaned into his fingers. He had to laugh inside as it reminded him of how Riki would arch into his touch as he was trained to do.

Suddenly the kitten started making a disgusting wheezing sound, and Iason pulled away his hand as a pile of vomit landed on the table. Raoul calmly glanced over, picking up a test tube to get a sample and examine it. He wiped the rest up with a sanitary wipe and threw it in the garbage disposal.

Iason was starting to get a bit worried as the kitten seemed to be closing his eyes and not moving much. He wouldn't let it die, Riki had asked him for something finally. "Can you give it something, Raoul? Before it keels over?"

Raoul sighed internally, but headed over to a cooling unit and grabbed a syringe full of something. He then went over to the kitten, pulling its leg outward and then jabbing the tool inside and releasing the liquid. The kitten protested in a painful mew, but Iason gently stroked its head to reassure it.

"I've never seen you so concerned about something such as...this," Raoul commented, gently massaging the area where the fluid was injected.

"It is something I was asked to do," Iason bluntly answered, the tightness in his chest easing as the kitten began to perk up.

Raoul headed back to his area full of chemicals, continuing to combine them to create the worming serum.

The kitten stood up, ambling over to the edge of the table, but Iason shepherded it back to the centre. Quite rambunctious, Iason noted internally. Perhaps Riki can play with it? His thoughts were interrupted as he felt sharp punctures to his finger. He looked down at the tiny and brave kitten who dared to gnaw on his gloved fingers.

Iason pulled his hand away, only to have the kitten's tiny claws dig into the silken gloves and his flesh as if it's life depended on it. He tried to gently shake it off, but the kitten was insistent. He finally pulled the fur ball off of him as gently as he could before he crossed his arms. The pale blue eyes focused on the gloves fingers and did not leave them, he wanted to play!

Raoul returned with a liquid in a beaker and poured it into a dish. The kitten sniffed the dish, but didn't take any of the liquid, until Raoul dipped the creature's mouth and nose into the liquid. The kitten reeled backwards, wildly licking the liquid off his nose and face while tasting it.

Iason clicked his tongue, "It has to take it."

"Give it a moment."

The kitten slowly padded back to the dish, sticking out his tongue to hesitantly lap at the liquid, before settling down and lapping contently.

"And what is it that you have given it?" Iason questioned.

"A highly potent worming serum," Raoul explained. "It should kill the parasites quickly."

"And what of before that?"

"Just an antibiotic and energy booster," Raoul answered. "He won't be this wild once it's worn off."

—

Iason carried the kitten inside the condo, and immediately Riki came to take possession of it again. "Well? Is he gonna be OK?" the youth asked, stroking the lively kitten. "He looks better..."

"He'll probably eat now," Iason noted. "I'll get Daryl to prepare a dish of warm milk."

Riki nodded, "Kay..." He glanced down before looking up to the blue eyes. "Thanks."

"Just remember your end of the deal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it." Riki turned away, carrying Cloud over to the carpet area and setting him down.

Cloud looked around a bit, before scurrying over and under the sofa. Riki sat down on the floor and the kitten slowly crept out from his hiding spot and into Riki's lap. His little sandpaper tongue licked his fingers before sticking out as the kitten yawned.

Riki stroked the white fur between his fingers, enjoying the feeling of the softness. He watched the kitten drift off to sleep as it closed it's blue eyes.

Iason watched silently, before nodding with satisfaction. Yes, this would be something good for Riki. It would give him something to care for and keep him company while he was away at work. Iason turned and headed to his office, scolding himself for not thinking of something like this sooner.

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


	15. FRAGMENT FIFTEEN

**FRAGMENT FIFTEEN**

—

Whiplashes deep

Into my skin

Why does

Loving you

Feel like a

Sin?

—

Strike the

Whip down on

To your skin

While my

Heart breaks

And cries

Within

—

Together we

Are broken

By each other

And

Our twisted

Love


	16. FRAGMENT SIXTEEN

**FRAGMENT SIXTEEN**

 **—** _The Little Intruder_ **—**

 **—**

Riki laid on the bed, the white kitten snoozing in his little spot on the mongrel's lap on top of the covers. Every so often, the tanned fingers would run through the white coat in a gentle petting motion. He was disappointed when the kitten did not produce a purring sound, but he could tell the little creature was happy.

Iason glanced in the room, immediately taking in the scene. It wasn't extremely odd for Riki to go to bed first, but it was definitely rare. "All ready to sleep are we?" he queried.

Riki glanced up from the book he was reading. "Hmm?" Iason gestured to the kitten in his lap and him laying in bed. "Ah, yeah...he was tired."

Iason started to strip and then climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Riki, but stopped as the youth protested. "Riki," he growled.

"You'll wake Cloud!" Riki hissed, hitting the marble hand.

"Riki," he repeated, in a tone that demanded obedience.

"But Cloud..."

Iason reached over, plucking the white kitten up by the scruff and putting him on the floor. "There."

"Iason!" Riki raged, flipping over to grab the white ball of fur back.

"No, right now you belong to me..."

—

Riki panted, robbed of the ability to even sit up and find Cloud. Iason covered him with the blanket and rolled away. A soft mewing sound met his ears and before he could turn, the kitten was placed in his arms. "Hey...buddy..." Riki murmured, stroking the kitten's fur.

Cloud bunted against his hand and cozied up in the crook of his inner elbow as he mewed softly.

Iason watched the interaction, feeling a bit pleased as well as envy. If only Riki would love him the way that kitten did, but he didn't want Riki to lose everything due to obedience. He loved the way Riki fought against his bodily needs, it was what made him different than the other pets.

He snuggled up behind Riki, resuming their spooning position. The Blondie wrapped an arm around Riki and placed his palm on Riki's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

After a few moments, the boy was asleep and Iason was about to move his hand when something soft touched him. The blonde peeked over Riki to find Cloud nuzzling into his hand affectionately before yawning; his long pink sandpaper tongue lolled out of his mouth before returning. He looked up at Iason with his sleepy blue eyes before they slipped shut.

Iason reached out and pet the white head, "Goodnight to you too."

—

"Cloud!" Riki called, searching for the kitten who had just run out of the bedroom.

"Must you yell?" Iason demanded sharply, glancing up from his novel.

"I can't find him Iason! He's so small what if he's stuck somewhere?" Riki fretted, glancing around rapidly in various spots. "Help me find him!"

"I'm sure Daryl is feeding it," Iason dismissed, returning his gaze to the book.

"I already checked!"

Suddenly Riki heard a faint mewing sound and looked to the balcony where Daryl had left the door open slightly when he came in carrying a bundle. Riki's heart jumped up into his throat as he watched the little white ball get too close to the edge of the balcony. One more step and he would plummet to his death!

"Cloud!"

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


	17. FRAGMENT SEVENTEEN

**FRAGMENT SEVENTEEN**

 **—**

 **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

 **Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**

 **—**

"Come here, Riki," Iason beckoned, advancing forward to his trembling mongrel.

"Why me?" Riki screamed, backing into the wall as he tried to get away. "Why the fuck did you choose me?"

Iason's voice remained calm, sending a chill down Riki's spine. "You are the only one to ever defy me despite my status. I find the way you look at me with your defiance to be endearing. You bring me a deep rooted pleasure."

Riki tried to bite back the sheer panic that was taking over him, tried to find the words to retort back, but his throat closed off.

Iason took another step forward, pulling his glove off and letting it fall to the floor. He reached out his slender fingers and wrapped his hand around the scruff of Riki's neck. "No, be still," he whispered as the mongrel jolted away from the contact.

Riki felt himself caving in, the familiar touch and smooth tone of his tormentor's voice reigniting the poison that he was trying hard to deny. He bit his lips as Iason's fingers carefully traced his body, as if appraising him to see if everything was as it had been before they parted.

The Blondie fondled and touched every part of his mongrel, as if to completely reignite the spark that Riki had been denying for the past year. He watched as his pet succumbed to the pleasure, knowing then that Riki had not dealt with his bodily needs in their separation and that Riki was indeed starving for his touch.

Iason pulled the pet ring from his pocket and effortlessly slid it onto Riki's member, ultimately reclaiming him as his pet once again.

 **—**

 **Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

 **Until you find it there and lead it back home**

 **—**

Iason gradually pushed himself in, slowly forcing himself inside as he broke Riki in once again. He paused briefly as he filled his pet up to the hilt, before thrusting into him to thoroughly reclaim what had been absent from him for a year.

Riki moaned loudly as his body convulsed in pleasure, the overwhelming sensations he had been deprived of taking control of him.

Deeper and deeper Iason plunged, as if to stab his ownership into the depths of Riki's existence. Riki could only embrace the ecstasy he had craved which was warped with the pain of the pet ring forbidding him to climax. "Please! Can't...!" he pleaded. The pleasure was slipping back into the pain it so easily switched to, the pain and pleasure which had tainted him. "Mercy!"

After what seemed like forever, Iason pulled himself out and sent Riki falling to the floor. He could barely comprehend how many times he has climaxed as Iason had held him. He only remembered the Blondie promised to squeeze every drop out of him, and he had succeeded. With the bit of strength he had left, Riki looked up to Iason.

"You will have Guy back tomorrow," Iason explained, straightening out his clothing. "Say your goodbyes." He coldly turned his back to the panting and exhausted Riki, heading for the door and paused as he was about to exit. "I shouldn't have to tell you this, but tie up any loose ends you have. When you return to Eos, you are to not have an ounce of anything to do with the Slums in your life. Understand, Riki?"

 **—**

To Be Continued


	18. FRAGMENT EIGHTEEN

**FRAGMENT EIGHTEEN  
**

— _The Little Intruder_ —

 **—**

Riki bolted across the room, just managing to grasp onto the kitten by diving through the barrier opening. He grabbed onto Cloud by his scruff, causing the kitten to mew in protest at being picked up while it was exploring. "Got you!" he exclaimed, only to find himself in a similar position as Iason yanked on his clothing collar and onto the balcony floor. "Hey! What the hell!"

Iason stared down at his pet, his eyes narrowed and his nerves unnaturally restless. "Have you no sense of danger?" he demanded, reaching down and grabbing Riki up his hair. "What if _you_ fell, Riki?" Iason found himself appalled at the terror the thought of Riki dying evoked inside him. Pets were usually kept for a year to a few years, until they were no longer wanted. Riki was a pet who could easily be let go, but the imagining of losing him was troubling to the Blondie. "What if you fell to your death?"

"I wasn't going to fall!" Riki ground out, his grip on Cloud failing. The kitten sensed the danger of the situation and burst inside through the balcony doors, abandoning his owner. "Let go, dammit!"

Iason dropped the mongrel, staring down at him with anger burning in his eyes. "You are forbidden from going on the balcony for a week," he decided, returning his voice to the calm and cold tone.

"What?" Riki protested, his hand stopping as he rubbed the hurting spot on his head.

"If you dare protest or question me I will punish you further."

Riki gritted his teeth, biting back retorts as he rose up and stomped inside. _Son of a bitch Blondie! Fucking asshole prick!_

The Blondie grinned marginally at the powerful reaction from his pet, following him inside and closing the balcony doors. He pressed his wristband device to the door lock, coding in the restrictions for his pet, but allowing his Furniture access to tend to the outdoor plants. He then turned, catching the end of his pet stomping away and picking up the ball of white fur that got him into this mess. Iason wondered how Riki could forgive the kitten so easily, but not him?

 **—**

"Stupid Blondie," Riki hissed, petting Cloud aggressively. The kitten mewed loudly in protest to the roughness, demanding better treatment. "Sorry."

Cloud crawled across Riki's chest, cuddling into the nape of his neck as if to tell him he was forgiven.

"This is all your fault, you little runt," Riki reminded, giving the white furred kitten's head a good tap on the top. "If you hadn't gone and been stupid I wouldn't be in this mess."

Cloud simply mewed sadly, rolling over so his face was against the tanned neck, he stretched out his paw lazily before yawning, his mouth opening wide to expose his pink tongue and little teeth.

Riki grinned slightly, catching the sight in his peripheral vision before closing his eyes too. He would be attending the mandatory pet soirée tonight, and who knew how long that bullshit would last.

 **—**

After letting his pet cool down from his eventful morning, Iason stepped into his bedroom to find his mongrel snoozing with the kitten. He paused to admire the moment, the scene burning itself into his eyes as it was so odd to see his mongrel looking so peaceful.

He thoroughly soaked up the moment before remembering his purpose for entering, which was to get Riki to come eat lunch. "Riki," he called, striding silently over to the bed. "Riki, you must come eat something."

Riki stirred, his body responding to the voice of his Master. "Hmnn? What?"

"Come eat, pet."

Riki yawned softly, sitting up in the bed which caused Cloud to do the same. Iason pressed his lips together to keep from smiling at the unison taking place.

"You must come eat, the you can do as you please for the remainder of the afternoon," Iason explained. "The pet soirée is at 7 o'clock, so you will need to be bathed, groomed and dressed accordingly by then."

"I got it, I got it," Riki answered while yawning again, rolling off the bed and rising up while stroking the kitten in his arms. He started towards the door past the Blondie.

Iason picked up the kitten by the scruff. " _This_ is not sitting at the table with us, Riki."

Riki snatched it back, "I know! I'm going to let Daryl feed him! He wanders around in the kitchen while we eat!"

Iason nodded. "Good. I do not want it to acquire any unnecessary habits such as jumping on the table." He watched Riki scowl, "I am trusting you to see that he behaves, Riki. You complained about having nothing to do, this is your task."

"Yes, yes, I got it!" Riki growled. "He won't jump on your precious table while we eat."

"Don't take that tone with me, Riki," Iason darkly warned. "I've been benevolent in letting you keep the creature. If you do not commit to teaching it, behave or you fail to act appropriately tonight, it's gone."

"I got it," Riki quietly ground out, realizing all that was weighing down on him. He couldn't make a scene tonight, he had to teach Cloud to behave, and still had to...behave as a pet himself.

Iason ran his fingers through Riki's hair affectionately, his lips pressing to the reluctant mongrel's neck. "I know you can do it if you try, Riki."

Riki nodded, "Are we gonna eat now or not?"

Iason grinned mildly. "Yes, come and eat now."

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
